Testamentet
by Smargden
Summary: Samling inför Testamentsuppläsningen efter Harry Potter; Sommaren efter år 4. En en-aktare. en sak som inte ville låta sig förbli oskriven. utan start - utan slut, bara en liten parentes.
**Testamentet**

By Smargden

2012-09-03; 2016-03-21

En liten en-aktare.

* * *

"Ni har alla kallats till denna samling för att ta del av den sista viljan av Harry Potter, frid över hans minne.

"Först vill jag klara ut att det dokument som Albus Dumbledore har lämnat in som testamente efter Harry Potter har ogiltighetsförklaras, orsaken kommer vi till senare.

"Harry Potter var in här på Gringotts när han kom tillbaks till London efter sitt fjärde skolår. Våra minnessollstestamenten är verifierade och kan inte skapas på annat sätt än att det är de korrekta. Vi vill också nämna för dem som inte redan känner till det, att innan en person kan göra dessa skriver de på en ed med blodskontraktspenna, på att det är de själva, och inte någon som utger sig för att vara personen.

"Kallade till detta möte är; Säg ' _här_ ' när era namn nämns, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Nymfodora Tonks, Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupín, Tvillingarna Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Ronald och Ginerva Weasley.

"Övriga, som är här är inte kallade, och därför ber jag er avlägsna er själv, måste jag be vakterna mota ut er, så innebär det att ni tas om hand _på vårt sätt_."

"Nej hör nu, jag är Harry's förmyndare och har all rätt att vara här. Dessutom begär jag att du stoppar detta då JAG är den som har hand om Potters . . . ."—"VAKT!"

"Det var dumt av honom att . . . såå, är det fler som är dumma nog att försöka med magi mot oss och som resultat mista huvudet?"

"Aurorer arrestera dem alla, de har dödat rektor Dumbledore."

"STOPP ! Minister . . . Jag föreslår att du inser att vi inte har någon auktoritet inne på goblins nations område, de **_är_** autonoma, och jag är inte beredd att starta ett krig mot dem för några uppstudsiga viktigpettrar. Aurorer, följ mig ut, utan att blanda er i något här inne." Röt Amelias ordet ut.

" **Räkna dig som avskedad**. Aurorer grip dem." Röt Fudge, men de följde lugnt Amelia ut. Hon viste att hon skulle få veta vad som sagts efteråt av Susan.

—

"Då kan vi fortsätta denna sammankomst, jag släpper då fram Harry Potters egen inläsning;

 _Ja ha — då blev det som det blev._

 _Först vill jag bara påpeka att detta är det ENDA testamente jag gör, Jag Harry James Potter tar min magi och mitt liv på att jag talar sanning, i de påståenden jag kommer att göra, och redan har gjort._

 _Som ni ser jag lever fortfarande, alltså om det kommer in andra testamenten daterade före detta som jag läser in den nittonde juni i nådens år nittonhundranittiofem._

 _Hur dog jag? — enkelt — jag har gjort en ed, en ed med mitt liv som garant. Jag kommer att avsluta med att visa hur den eden fungerar på en lögn._

 _Märkte ni — att om jag INTE gör det faller eden ut genom att det jag nu sagt då blir en lögn. Alltså har jag just deklarerat min kommande oundvikliga död._

 _Varför — jo, efter att ha levat om, den här tillvaron några gånger och aldrig lyckas få den att bli något som är värt att rädda, har jag beslutat att ännu en gång avsluta mitt liv._

 _Den senaste gången jag dog, var två dagar efter att jag kom tillbaks till Dursleys, alltså — om två dagar — per idag._

 _Jag bad att få komma tillbaks igen för att kunna göra detta testamente, då vi såg hur Dumbledore genast började roffa åt sig. Jag gav Gringotts en ORDER, att om Dumbledore försökte interferera skulle han 'straffas' för mitt och Sirius 'helvete' som han hade styrt till. Jag hoppas verkligen att han försökte._

 _Alltså, Jag har återvänt från att ha dött flera gånger i det ni nu kallar framtiden, två gånger lyckades Dumbledore avslöja mina kunskaper om det som skulle komma, dels var det att jag visste om Pettigrews svek, utan att kunna förklara hur jag visste det — så sökte han orsaken i mitt medvetna — sen raderade han allt minne av det jag hade att göra. Så — jag dog igen._

 _Första gången då var det min första Quidditchmatch när Quirrell förhäxade min kvast, jag föll och bröt nacken — dog på fläcken. Men då kom jag tillbaks bara minuten innan och Hermione lyckades avstyra det. För det får du nu 100'000 galleons. Mer kommer._

 _Men, det jag har sett av det som kommer, så är det inte värt att ens försöka rädda. Jag hoppas Du Draco Malfoy, nu sitter här, annars är det prat för döva öron._

 _Draco — vi är inte och skulle nog aldrig kunna bli vänner. Men ditt valspråk 'en Malfoy kryper inte för någon' gäller ju inte då din far kryper för en halvblodsbastard. Lögn — nej, jag lever fortfarande, alltså bör du inse att jag har rätt._

 _Du Draco begärs av Voldi att DÖDA Dumbledore om lite mer än ett år — ifall han lever då, och din far hamnade i Azkaban. 5'000'000 galleons — avsätts för din räkning. För att få tillgång till dem skall du blodsadopteras av mig — Gringotts har vad som behövs. Dessutom ska du ta en ED — på att lämna Lucius och hans vägval. Det finns ett brev till dig, läs det noga allt i det är sanning — välj sedan hur du agerar. Det är din framtid — och du bör styra den själv. Med det vill jag att DU — lämnar lokalen._

 _Så — antar jag att det är klart, annars bör de inte ha återstartat detta._

 _Neville, 100'000 du bör ha tillgång till ert etablissemang, och Longbottoms är inte fattiga, lycka till. Läs gärna brevet, och ta till dig det jag skrivit._

 _Luna, ni har det lite sämre, inte illa — men mindre än Longbottoms, 500'000 och läs brevet — DU — bör läsa det noga, och överväga det jag föreslår där._

 _Susan, vad du gör — läs brevet och övertyga Amelia att följa det jag ber er om, och gör det fort. Visst gillar jag dig — men jag vill inte se dig på andra sidan om några månader. 500'000 att röra er med — och så brevet._

 _Med det bör Susan, Neville och Luna lämna oss._

 _Remus! Tre månader utan transformering, och du bör kunna bränna bort 'ditt lilla månadsproblem' fullmånen är inte global — samtidigt. Med en grupp flyttnycklar, kan du från östra Nordamerika flyttnyckla dig FÖRE fullmånen väster ut, för att när du är i västra Europa nyckla dig vidare till Nordamerika via Island. Gringotts kan också hjälpa med deras vagnsystem — det kostar, men med det jag lämnar dig kan du fixa det, jag har pratat med dem och de ställer upp på det. Ett inte föraktligt belopp kom till dig även från Sirius._

 _Tonks, du är en Black av blod, Sirius kusin. Jag vet att han lämnade ALLT till mig, — nå utöver en del han lämnat till Remus. Men du behöver ge familjen Black en äkta arvinge till Black. JAG Lord Potter—Black överlämnar styrandet av familjen Black till dig Nymfodora Black—Tonks. Med det följer ALLT som Sirius lämnade till mig. Du och Remus — är de som bör kunna ordna det, fixa det där med hans problem, sen är det ok med resten. Brev till er båda._

 _Hermione, 12'000'000 gallons, och ju fler som vet vad jag vill säga var och en av er — ju fler risker är det att andra vet vad jag föreslår er. Tiderna som kommer — är inte värda att försvara. Jag skriver i breven till er vad jag föreslår er att göra. Läs dem enskilt, och dela inte den uppgiften med andra än dem ni gör det tillsammans med. Så Hermione — tack för allt._

 _Fred, George, ni fick en del. Ni får ytterligare 10'000'000 tillsammans — men redan i morgon bör ni börja etablera er men samtidigt också förbereda för hela familjens flyttning. Atlanta USA är ett förslag. Europa är inte värdiga er uppfinningsrikedom. Mer detaljerade uppgifter finns i brevet._

 _Ron — som du har betett dig, skulle 30 silversikler i en läderpung vara rätt passande. Men du vet väl inte vad det betyder. Men för att du ändå ska kunna fortsätta får du 50'000. Men med en begränsning av uttagstaket till 1200 galleons per år. Det räcker till att kunna klä dig anständigt._

 _Ginny, det är inte ditt fel att din mor och Dumbledore planerade att du skulle bära mitt barn innan du ens fyllt 16 år, och att de planerade att du genom det skulle ärva ALLT mitt, så att Dumbledore skulle kunna ta över som din förmyndare när han lyckats få dina föräldrar dödade – i det kommande kriget. Jag kan inte tro att du var medveten om användningen av kärleksdrogen till dig — på mig, eller på Hermione att dra sig till Ron._

 _Däremot tror jag Du Ronald var klart medveten om det, Ja Hermione, det står mer detaljer om det i brevet. När jag ändå är inne på brev — ALLT jag skrivit i breven — är också sanning. Nu vet ni det — när ni läser dem._

 _Ginny, Slå dig fri, 500'000 och du bör läsa brevet enskilt — läs NOGA._

 _Det är det jag har att dela ut till er. Jag uppdrar dessutom till Gringotts att hålla ett kapital till hands och i mitt namn hjälpa dem som behöver hjälp att evakuera från Europa._

 _Etablissemanget Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gabon är tillsammans värt — nåja, rätt mycket. Och bara en bråkdel är utdelat här. Jag uppdrar till Gringotts att sköta det på bästa sätt, och i mina familjers namn hjälpa till att bygga upp den Brittiska magiska nationen igen — efter nästa krig, som tyvärr inte jag har lyckats avvärja — på grund av Albus Dumbledore._

 _Inom 50 år från denna dag, är det upp till den eller de som tror att de har rätten att ärva mig att komma in till Gringotts och göra ett arvstest, syftande på familjen Potter. I så fall dras kostnaden från kapitalet, och den som testar får endast veta om testet faller ut som accept eller rejekt. Det är inte avsett för den breda allmänheten att få fria arvstester, de kostar i dagsläget 128 Galleons._

 _Jag har funderat på vilken LÖGN jag ska avsluta med._

 _Men jag har kommit på att den här måste verkligen vara den mest genomskinliga av alla möjliga._

 _Jag Harry Potter, uppskattar Severus Snapes sätt att uppträda mot mig._

 _IIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

 _—_

"Då har ni sett Lord Potters testamente och sista vilja, ja faktiskt såg ni även hans senaste död. Dessa eder är inget att leka med. Men det bevisar också att hans ed var verklig. Alla belopp är transfererade, och här är breven som är adresserade till var och en av er.

"Det jag vet om innehållet i de flesta är att ni ombeds att evakuera, så snart som möjligt. Potter har ställt medel till disposition för det, så anmäler ni till oss att ni evakuerar i enlighet med Potters önskemål, då sköter vi om det, och alla spår av er slutar här. Det är för att Voldemorts grupp här inte ska kunna spåra upp er. Hotet är reellt, enligt Potter, och det här är öppet endast 30 dagar från nu. Några frågor"

"Dog verkligen Harry där?"

"Ja, jag var själv en av oss som bevittnade inläsningen, han dog. Utanför den där inläsningen visade han oss många otrevliga framtidsvisioner, av möjliga händelser av det som ligger framför oss. Lord Potter hade gett upp hoppet, i två av de möjliga liven sätter ministeriet dementorer efter honom nu på sommaren, och sen skiljer det sig utgången av det, en av dem hamnar han i Azkaban för att han försvarade sig — han dog efter en vecka där. I ett annat lyckades en fru Figg vittna till hans fördel, så att han klarade sig från det. Sedan var det tre olika gånger han hade nästa läsår som var de värsta av hans fem läsår, i två av dem dödades han, och i ett sjätte blev det krig inne på Hogwarts. Så jag föreslår att ni tar till er av vad han föreslår er."

"Vad hände med Draco, efter att han lämnade oss, han fick rätt mycket av Harry?"

"Det är inte för era öron. Det Draco gör med ledning av Potters förslag, är upp till honom. Men OM han inte gör som föreslagits, så är inte pengarna hans att använda."

"Varför skulle Neville, Luna och Susan lämna oss?"

"Potters önskan — varför vet jag inte."

"Då avslutar vi här för denna gång. Tack för att ni valde att komma hit."

 **** Ende * ( ? )**

P.S.

Naturligtvis rådde Harry dem alla att fly Europa, tills kriget var förbi. Han själv då?

Vad hade han att leva för, han skulle återfödas med möjlighet att återupprätta sina minnen — längre fram, endera efter Draco Potter, eller Nymfodora Lupín. Med det skulle han inte längre vara utställningsobjektet som alla åbäkade sig inför. Harry blev glad att han slapp möta de som i alla hans tidigare försök till liv gått bort för tidigt — där han nu _levde_ tillsammans med sina föräldrar.

—


End file.
